A Clan Again
by Nuttycheychey
Summary: Starts of at about T then goes to M as things progress to the danger that looms ahead for the Hightopps!A story that THEMADHATTER1995 and I have been working on for about nine months now. Warning: character deaths and suggestive themes!
1. Chapter 1

"I am Ceilidh Calder, I am fourteen now and living with my family. But of course I did not always have such a large family as I do now. I used to live in the Outlands with just my Mother, Aunt Terressa, and my mother's uncle, and our two friends Harpier and Marcus. Terressa was nearly ten when I was born. In my second (almost third) year it was decided the time had come to leave for Marmoreal and reunite with what family we could. Uncle Amadeus would take me to Hightopp Isle in search of other and safety and mother and Aunt Terressa would go to Marmoreal.

But things didn't quiet go as planned for all of us."

Chessur caterwauled loudly as he was chased down the long stretch of tables by Thackery in another craze, scattering china and pastries and other tea things to the ground and leaping over teapots in their haste.

"I'm going to eat you kitty!" Thackery shouted.

"Thackery cats aren't for eating you mad March Hare!" Mally screamed at him, Chess jumped over her head to avoid the insane rodent after him.

"Chessur is ripe for the nibbling!" Thackery replied and threw a scone at the terrified feline.

"Hateful cat, that; what has he done this time? That over grown fuzz ball is nothing but trouble!" The Hatter growled and stamped his foot angrily.

"Tarrant, mind yourself, and Thackery stop chasing poor Chess, he's done nothing to you!" Alice chided as she walked out of their home with a tray of hot tea.

"Why should I?" Tarrant asked as Thackery finally cornered Chess, the cat panicked and suddenly disappeared. The Hatter cursed under his breath at the feline and Thackery sulked all the way back to the tables.

"Because," said a sweet and new voice. "Mother would be terribly disappointed in your lack of manners." The small group looked up to see the new comer.

The red haired girl in rags looked oddly familiar to Tarrant, Mally and Thackery…

But where had they seen her before?

The Hatter stood from the seat he had recently taken and approached her. He stared at her for a moment before it clicked in his brain.

"It can't be!" He breathed softly. He needed to know he wasn't dreaming! His jaw fell open and his eyes widened; he blinked back tears and raised a hand to her cheek. He traced the shape of her face and finally touched her hair.

The girl touched his magenta lips softly and traced his cheek. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes and her knees weakened.

"Annie," The Hatter chocked out. Mally and Thackery glanced at each other in surprise.

"Hey Tare," She greeted. The Hatter grabbed her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Annie, Annie, little Johanna." He chanted.

"Hey Big Brother, how are you doing?" She sniffed. The Hatter released her and dragged her over to the tables.

"Sit and we'll talk and have tea! This is Alice, my wife! And of course you remember Mally and Thackery! Sit, sit, I said to sit!" He said ecstatically.

Alice sat at his left, Mally and Thackery sat in their usual seats and Johanna sat at his right.

"How in the name of the deuces did you survive the Horvendush day?" She said in clear surprise.

The Hatter frowned slightly. "Well, I saved the White Queen and ran with her." The Hatter stared off into space, thinking back to that horrible day. Smoke, it was everywhere; there was screaming, pleas for help, so many people being killed.

"Hatter," Mally shouted, bringing him out of it and into reality again.

"I'm fine!" He said quickly, and then he looked back at Johanna. "How did you survive?"

Johanna blinked for a moment. "Believe it or not, Chess saved me! I was trying to get people to the river when I heard baby Terressa crying from inside our house, the building was about to collapse around us and Chess evaporated us out of there and into the Outlands where we hid from t'e Bloody Reds." Her eyes suddenly took on a slight red hue, she closed them and shakes her head, and when her eyes opened again they were green. "Terressa is in Marmoreal at the White Queen's Palace at the moment. I came here on my own to find you."

"Can…can that really be true? After all these years, why didn't he ever say anything?" The Hatter asked stunned.

"Mom, Dad!" An excited young voice called out to them. A small boy with bright gold hair and green eyes came running at them; he stopped in front of his parents and stared at the woman before him. "Who are you?"

Johanna smiled at the youth, "My name is Johanna G. Hightopp, and if my assumption is correct, by the look of you, and the fact that you just said 'Mom, Dad!' and there are no other old enough people here to be your parents, you are Alice and Tarrant's daughter. Correct?"

The boy gave a laugh that sounded surprisingly much like a younger version of his father.

"Actually I'm a boy!" He giggled.

Johanna flushed a bright red. "It was the mercury!" She cried loudly.

"It's alright!" Willow smiled.

"Willow, don't be rude!" His father scolded, attempting to drop the subject and spare his sister the embarrassment. Unfortunately he did not know what was coming.

"It's alright with me. Willow I am very sorry for calling you by the wrong gender." She bent down close to him and whispered in his ear. "I spent too much time with your father when I was younger as you can see. Did you know that the White Queen told me that when she first arrived your father called her a boy?" she giggled softly.

"What?" Willow cried in shock and looked at his mother. Johanna let loose a small giggle. "Did daddy call mommy a boy?" He pointed at his parents. The Hatter smiled nervously and sunk in his seat a little.

"I take it you never told him Tarrant?" She managed through her giggles.

"Aye," He replied sheepishly. Johanna laughed loudly and was joined by the others as Tarrant blushed hotly; even Alice thought it was funny.

Johanna couldn't breathe from laughing so much she lost her breath completely and fell out of her chair. The others stood and looked over the table at her. Thackery jumped up and down on the table and spilled his cold tea all over her.

"Tea!" He shouted.

"Thackery, now I'm covered in sugar!" She yelled.

The Hatter froze and stared off into space, his hands twitched and her frowned, a blank look came to his face.

"Hatter are you alright?" Alice said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Tarry," Johanna said and stood.

The Hatter blinked several times and looked at her, "Yes?"

"Tarrant, are you okay?" She asked concerned. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him.

The Hatter winced, "I'm fine… how are you?" He smiled.

"Are you sure you're fine?" She said frowning. Alice came quickly to his side.

Tarrant felt a stab of pain and faced her, he clutched her hand tightly. "Tarrant, be honest with me, are you really okay?"

"Well," He leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I had a flash back of…that day… the day when my Clan died."

Alice mulled this over for a moment, "Do you need to talk?" The Hatter nodded. "We have guests here, do you mind if we speak of this either privately after the guests are gone and the children are in bed or do you wish to leave now to speak?" The Hatter looked at all the concerned faces and then back to Alice.

"I need to speak with you now, badly." He said and gripped her hand tightly. He was hesitant to leave the others alone though.

Johanna sensed his hesitance and nodded her head, "Go on Tarrant, we'll be here when you get back." To prove her point she sat down in her chair and crossed her legs in a relaxing position.

The Hatter led Alice into the Tulgey Wood until they were far enough that no one could hear them speak. She kissed his cheek and took his other hand. "We're far enough that they can't hear or see us now," she smiled.

"Well... I'm really happy but what is wrong with me? I laugh and I'm so happy like that day never happened. And I feel… like it is my fault..." He sighed sadly.

"Tarrant Hightopp, that day was NOT your fault!" She snapped, "It was the Red Queen's! SHE'S the one who sent the Jabberwocky to attack you and your clan, SHE'S the reason why so many innocent died, and you got your revenge. YOU fought against her while I was gone, YOU helped me slay the Jabberwocky, YOU saw to it that SHE and Stayne wouldn't get off easy with death! YOU'RE the reason that I stayed. Nothing negative was your fault Tarrant Hightopp. And don't you ever think such thoughts again!" Fire blazed in her narrowed eyes.

Tarrant kissed her passionately on her lips and smoothed back her golden curls, Alice returned the kiss whole heartedly.

"Well isn't this sweet?" A dark and menacing voice said.


	2. Chapter 2

Tarrant kissed her passionately on her lips and smoothed back her golden curls, Alice returned the kiss whole heartedly.

"Well isn't this sweet?" A dark and menacing voice said.

The Hatter drew away and released Alice, "Who's there?"

"I thought you'd have remembered me Hat Man!" The voice spat, Ilosovic Stayne suddenly stepped out from behind one of the trees.

"Tarrant, I think we'll have to move! No one seems to have mentioned the sewer rats that might be scurrying around." Alice grimaced.

"What do you want?" The Hatter glared at the former Knave of Hearts and stood protectively in front of Alice, his eyes turned red.

"Calm yourself mad man! I'm here for that daft cousin of mine! Where are he and that foolish girl Johanna? I let her slip through my fingers once and I don't intend to let that happen again!" He sneered.

"Really... Who is your cousin really... or you came to kill me and Johanna and she is not here?" He smiled confidently at the knave.

"Alick Calder! Captain of the White Royal Guard! I'm not here for you so I suggest you stay out of my way!" Stayne shouted and reached at the sword at his side.

"I see… but why do you need my sister?" The Hatter asked stalling for time.

"It would…It's none of your business!"

The yelling caught the attention of a passerby, the blond haired man stepped out from the foliage. "It's to ensure full revenge and also to make sure that the Hightopp's full knowledge of your clan is lost." The Hatter looked at him in surprise.

"What, what do you mean Alick?" The Hatters eyes widened in surprise.

Alick walked up to them, "With your father's death you became the new leader of the clan, whether you knew it or not. And with the death of Andy your great-great-aunt the position of Keeper, a historian you could say, was passed down to Johanna. With her death all knowledge of the Hightopp Clan's past and how they came to be would be lost. Ilosovic not only wants his revenge on me, but also on you clan." He clarified.

"Yes I…" The Hatter trailed off.

Alick placed his hand on Tarrant's shoulder, his eyes turned violent in fear, "When I tell you to, run! Run back to your family and warn them to run. Leave Ilosovic to me, keep your sister, wife, and children safe. Drag Johanna away from here if you have to! Understand?" The Hatter nodded and took Alice's hand, he dragged her quickly away back toward their house.

Alick sighed, "Hightopps, always jumping the gun!" He drew his sword and attacked Stayne.

The Hatter stopped and struggled to breathe after only a few moments of running, "Tarrant, we have to keep running, we're not far from the Tea Tables."

Tarrant nodded and started running again, "I'm afraid Alice." He admitted.

"Everything will be fine!" She assured them as they entered the clearing.

Johanna laughed loudly, "What happened to you two? You look like you just ran into the devil!"

"We very well may have!" Every one froze and looked at her.

"We must keep you all safe!" Tarrant panted.

Johanna stood and looked at them, "I don't understand. Keep us all safe from what?"

"Stayne! He's come here to kill us! Alick is holding him off but we HAVE to run!" Alice panted.

"Wow," Willow cried in joy.

"Not wow, try very Bad!" Johanna cried and picked him up.

Alice spoke up, "Let's go!"

"Jessie's still in the house!" Willow cried from his Aunt's arms. Alice ran back into the house and grabbed her daughter.

The small group began running again, Tarrant looked behind them to see Stayne running behind after them, blood was spattered across his cheek and his chest had been cut in several places.

"Good Lord!" The Hatter cried in fear.

"Maybe these will slow him down!" Johanna said and dug into her pocket, she dropped several shards of glass and nails she had collected for incase just such a thing happened.

"Mommy I'm scared," Willow said.

"We'll be okay sweetie, I promise!" Alice whispered.

Stayne stopped and cursed loudly when he stepped on the sharp glass, he was forced to stop chasing them.

"Well then Tarrant, to Marmoreal?" Johanna smiled triumphantly.

"Yes, we'll be safe there… for a while."


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at Marmoreal a young girl about thirteen ran out to greet them.

"Terressa," The Hatter gasped, unable to believe his own eyes.

"Tarrant?" She gasped and hugged her elder brother tightly.

"I missed you my dear, I thought that you were dead!" He gripped her tightly. This baby girl in front of him had grown into a young woman and not once had he been there to see it.

"That's what her majesty and I were talking about. She thinks it might be a good idea to go to the sanctuary Hightopp Isle to find out if there are others as well!" She smiled up at him. The Hatter released her, oblivious to what she'd said and motioned to the others.

"This is Alice, my wife, and our children, Willow and Jessica."

"Is she our cousin?" Willow asked in wonder.

"No, your aunt," Tarrant clarified.

"But we're six years old!" Jessica and Willow whined.

Johanna and Terressa giggled.

Tarrant paused for a moment and thought. "Wait, ot...other...others..?" The Hatter's eyes rolled back in his head and promptly fainted.

"Daddy?" Jessica asked.

"Tarry?" Johanna asked, peering down at him.

"Quick, someone get a bucket of water!" Terressa called.

Tarrant opened his eyes and looked at them all.

"Are you alright Tarry?" Terressa asked.

"I'm fine," Tarrant squeaked. Willow laughed at him in delight.

"Are you sure?" Johanna raised her eyebrow at him. He nodded and stood back up.

"Then let us further our discussions inside." The White Queen said sweetly and then glided away for the castle. The others followed suite, Terressa hugging her brother's leg tightly all the while as they walked.

The White King and their daughter, the White Princess Lilly came down the hall to meet them. "Hello Uncle Hatty!" The young princess said, waving to him.

"Well hello Lilly!" The Hatter reluctantly let go of Terressa and hugged the little princess. Lily giggled and took his hat off his head and then escaped his arms and ran after her mother.

Johanna giggled softly, "On good terms with the Royal Family Tarrant?" The Hatter nodded.

"If you like my hat then I can make you your own hat!" He called after her as he stood from the floor.

"Thank you Uncle Hatty, but I want THIS hat! And if you want your's back you have to come and get it!" She giggled and ran.

The White king laughed heartily at his daughter, "Oh my sweet princess."

The Hatter shot off after her, "You know what I'm going to do when I get you!"

Johanna gasped loudly, "Run girl, run!"

The Hatter caught her around her waist and held her tightly, "I've got you!" he exclaimed. The Princess squealed loudly and tried to escape his hold. The Hatter was far too distracted to notice Johanna sneak up behind him until she already had his hat and was running with Terressa alongside her. Alice found herself purely amazed at how care free they were acting.

"When I get one of you, I'm going to tickle you...vigorously!" He shouted after them.

"You have to catch one of us first! Go Jo," She called; Johanna gave a sudden burst of energy and ran for the Western Gardens with his hat.

The Hatter had to stop, he couldn't breathe, and he placed his hands on his knees and doubled over. Terressa laughed, "You're really out of shape. One would think that with three children you'd be able to chase us for a little longer."

"But we're all so fast!" Willow exclaimed, the Hatter grinned.

"Hang on, stay back guys he's about to spring." Terressa said, still keeping her distance. The Hatter smirked.

"Just give me my hat back and nothing will happen to you."

"We can't, Annie took it. She's in the Western Gardens!"

"Alright then I'll go there!" he straightened and left for the gardens. When he arrived his younger sister could not be seen anywhere. "Johanna…where are you sister?" Johanna decided she'd had enough hiding and dropped the hat from above him onto his head and jumped down.

"Be careful, this is not my hat you know!" He said, gently inspecting it.

"You've thrown it before, and remember, Hightopps are excellent hat slingers!" She made a motion of throwing a hat with her empty hands.

"Yes but that was to save Alice. And Ma…." Tarrant trailed off, staring at the hat in his hands.

"Forget it, I'm sorry, I won't sling it to you again." Johanna said, offering him a small smile. The Hatter sighed loudly and plumped onto a stoned bench, Johanna sat next to him. "Would you like a penny for your thoughts Tarrant?" She asked.

"I just miss mother is all." Tears stung at his eyes.

Johanna frowned, "Yea, I miss her too." She hugged him tightly and he returned, burying his neck into her shoulder and sobbing. Johanna let loose a few tears of her own, "I miss Fa, Tarrant. I miss his stories, his stern glances, his laughter, his fiddle playing, I miss Maither, her hats, her beautiful voice, I miss all of it Tarrant."

"Yes, and as over used as it is, at least we didn't lose each other." He replied.

"And we didn't lose Terressa, lucky for us she doesn't remember Horvendush day." She sniffed.

The Hatter nodded his agreement. "Yes, but what if she asks about ma, or pa?"

"I've been telling her that they won't be home for a while now." She said with a stab of guilt, "We're going to have to tell her soon, she's nearly sixteen, perhaps on her eighteenth birthday."

"Aye," he agreed.

"I'm glad you found your happiness after that day." The Hatter nodded and a comfortable silence passed between them. The Hatter reflected on his life and then suddenly, something struck him and crushed his heart.

"Oh no, Tarlice, little Tarlice!" He shot up off the bench, Johanna stood up next to him.

"What do you mean?" Johanna asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Our baby, Tarlice, she's still at our home!"

Johanna eyes widened, "Well then we need to go back and get her!" She tugged on his sleeve and dragged him out of the gardens. "Why did you just drag us away from the table anyway, nothing seemed to be the matter at the time until Stayne showed up. I don't understand how you could just take us away and leave behind your own child..." She began to ramble as they ran down the halls.

"But we had to hurry Annie!" He defended. Johanna stopped suddenly and shook her head, her red curls flying all around her face.

"Strings," she muttered. "I'm okay, let's go!" And once again they were off. They ran to the front gates but stopped when they saw Alick standing there, a few cuts on him but otherwise he was okay and was holding a small bundle in his arms.

"Forget something Hightopp?" He asked sarcastically and handed the four month old girl to her father.

"Tarlice, oh my baby, my little girl," He chanted holding the baby securely in his arms.

Alice came rushing out of the castle and came up alongside her husband to see their youngest daughter. She sighed in relief.

Johanna took one long look at Alick before promptly tackling him. He gave a loud 'oof' as he landed on the ground. "Johanna love, your crushing me, let me up!" he laughed.

"Alice, we almost forgot Tarlice completely." He said sadly.

"We did but how…" she trailed off as Tarlice began to cry, waking from the nap she'd just had. "Hand her here." Alice took the babe and began calming her down and took her inside out of the breeze.

Johanna got off Alick and helped him to his feet, a light pink shade covering her cheeks. "I managed to throw the knave off, he's headed to Salazen Grum by the way, I sent a few knights after him upon my arrival, and as I was passing your cabin I heard crying, I entered, sorry Tarrant for the invasion of privacy, heard Tarlice, grabbed her, and ran all the way here."

The Hatter shook his head vigorously, "No...No that was really good to save her... Because, if you weren't thereto help... She would be..." Johanna suddenly slapped her hand over his mouth.

"No, no I don't want to hear it! Let's all just be happy that we're safe and sound!" Johanna shouted. "So it really was the Knave huh? Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" Johanna felt a jolt of cold lightening travel down her spine. Tarrant looked at Johanna but remained silent, "Tarrant what is going on?"

"I'm fine," he blurted out.

Johanna rolled her eyes, "Will you stop going catatonic on me please?" She sighed.

"Annie, give him a break, it's a little much to take in you know, even for me and I'm not even family!" He defended.

"Then why won't anyone tell me what's going on so I can help?" she growled.

"Well I was just a little scared, but I'm fine now." The Hatter said, he sounded very unconvincing even to his own ears.

"Tarrant, let us go inside and then speak. I need to catch up on everything that's happened so far. Please big brother?" The Hatter nodded and stood. "Would you mind leading us to your workshop?"

"Of course sister," he said and led them to his workshop, Alick discreetly took Johanna's hand in his own as they followed The Hatter down the halls of Marmoreal.


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived at the Hatter's Workshop Tarrant gave a sudden and violent reaction to the events of the day. His eyes morphed to an angry red and his fist collided with the closest wall.

"Tarrant Hightopp, please calm yourself, perhaps we need Alice to join us. Would that help in anyway?" Johanna said with concern for him.

"I'm sorry for that Jo, I'm just afraid that's all." He sighed and leaned his head against the wall.

"I know, I'm scared to know too. But still Clan Keepers need to know to record and give to future generations to guard them from making the same mistakes and also so that they may know who their ancestors were and how great they were. Go on when you're ready." She said and released Alick's hand and sat on a seat.

Tarrant nodded and bit his lip, "But they are just children."

Alick was the one who replied, "My friend, not all of them will stay children. They will grow, and when they do they will have children who will want to know the stories of their clan. What good is history if we or no one else can learn from it?"

"You are right Alick..." He relented.

Alick made to lighten the mood, "Of course I am!" He shrugged, "After all, I'm a Calder."

"Oh? And here I thought you were a dumb blonde! Of course from what I've hear Alice is an exception to that saying, after all, she married a Hightopp, I think that makes her pretty smart, don't you Tarrant?" She smirked.

The Hatter turned back to them and nodded his head vigorously, "Yes, aye, yeah…" Johanna released a small fit of giggles that broke his ramble. "Fez…" He said and trailed off.

"Mercury," Johanna mumbled then shook her head. "Please Tarrant; start with what happened after the White Queen's banishment."

"Maybe," He hiccupped.

"'Maybe' what?" Johanna said confused at his sudden change in mood.

"Maybe I have used mercury the wrong way." He sighed and shook his head slowly.

Johanna suddenly realized what he meant to say, "I understand Tarrant, you were suffering from loss and didn't know that Terressa and I were alive. I know how easy it is to get lost or obsessed with something." She said from personal experience.

Tarrant looked at her shyly, "Do you still love me, even though I saved The Queen and I didn't come back the moment that she was safe?" He said hesitantly, fearing the answer she might give.

Johanna looked at him purely shocked, "Of course I still love you! You're my brother! You did what was most important at the time. And if you hadn't saved The White Queen, The Red Queen would have found Terressa and I and killed us, Alice would have no reason to come to Underland, and you would have died from the war or become so depressed you would have committed suicide! Then we wouldn't have what we have right now! You're children, Alice, Thackery, and Mallymkun, Terressa and I, nothing! The Hightopps would be extinct, a casualty to war! My brother I still love you!" She said and stood and stood closer to him.

The Hatter placed his hands on Johanna's shoulders and kissed her cheek; Johanna threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I feel sick," He suddenly said. Johanna released him and stepped back a bit. The Hatter knelt on his knees and reached for an empty flower pot and vomited in it. Johanna knelt beside him and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Perhaps I should ask Thackery to bring up some tea for you two. I don't want to interrupt your reunion and further and I have some matters to attend to concerning the Knave of Hearts." Alick spoke up to Johanna.

"Thank you Alick." Johanna said with a kind smile. Alick nodded his head and left the room.

Tarrant vomited more of his brunch into the pot, "Oh God," he moaned.

"Oh my poor big brother, what has been done to you?" Johanna whispered sadly as she continued to rub his back.

"That…makes me vomit...Insomnia... metallic taste, loss of appetite, memory loss, personality changes…" The Hatter began listing.

"Severe mood swings," Johanna said and continued the list of side effects of mercury.

"But you shouldn't worry about me!" He objected, wiping at his mouth with his sleeve.

"No Tarrant I _am _going to worry about you! Have you ever tried using an herb? Or stop using the Mercury?" She said sadly.

The Hatter shook his head, "No, and I must use the mercury to make hats."

"Please promise me you'll speak with the Queen about it? As for the hats, you could always try…The old fashioned way." She said blushing brightly.

The Hatter nodded, oblivious to her blush. "You're right."

"Of course I am! I learned from the best!" She smirked and pointed at him, still blushing brightly.

The Hatter thought for a moment, wondering why she was blushing then it suddenly clicked in his brain, "Or maybe not…" He said trailing off. Johanna giggled softly at him.

"Yeah," She said, stretching out the sound.

"I'm not sure what they others would think about that." He said slowly.

"I guess you're right, we'll have to find another way to cure and glue the hats." She said, her blush returning. The Hatter agreed quickly. "Do you feel better now?" She said with a light smile.

"Yes, thank you for your help." He said. Johanna hugged him gently.

"Well then, let's sit down instead of kneeling on the floor and enjoy that tea that should be arriving in three…two…one!" A knock suddenly sounded on the door. Johanna stood and opened the door and took the tray from Thackery with a soft thank you. "I think I'm getting better!" she said with a smirk as the door was shut and Thackery hopped away.

The Hatter nodded his head in agreement and followed her toward a small tea table, "One lump or two?"

"Two, thank you." He said and took his seat across from her.

Johanna rolled her eyes, "of course, seems only natural if one were to consider how sweet you can be!" She said then passed her brother his cup.

As they sipped there tea in silence Johanna began to grow impatient. "Is something wrong?" Her brother asked.

Johanna released a sigh, "Nothing really, you just know how impatient I can get when I'm waiting for something. Such as what happened to you after Horvendush Day, the sooner it's over and done with the better." She paused for a moment, "And the less impatient and fidgety I get." She mumbled.

"You are right," Tarrant sighed.

"You've been saying that a lot lately." She pointed out. "Any way, please do tell me when you're ready."

The Hatter nodded, "Well then, I must tell you the story of my children."

"Thank you Tarrant." She sighed.

"You're welcome!" He said distractedly.

"Tarrant, you're avoiding the subject." She pointed out, "I'm right here if you need me."

"I can't do it alone. I do need you." He admitted with down cast eyes.

Johanna took his hand, "I'm right here Tarrant, I'm not going to leave you."

"Thank you sister, you have…our mother's eyes." He sighed when he looked up again.

"You have the same eyes Tarrant." She told him with a smile.

"Really?" he said slightly confused.

"Tarrant, we would be identical twins if it weren't for the fact that I'm a female and you're a male Tarrant. Remember now?" She giggled.

"Yes," He laughed and Johanna joined in.

"Are you ready now?" She said and squeezed his hand. The Hatter nodded his head. "Alright then, go ahead." The Hatter smiled and Johanna did too.

"Well... I went to live with Thackery for ten years...Mally and Thackery and Chess tried cheer me but... no… It didn't work. But then the oraculum showed that a champion was going to come!" He said excitedly. "What is it my dear sister?" he said when he took note of her silence.

"I'm fine Tarrant, really I am. Please continue!"

"Then Alice came. I knew that she was the real Alice, THE RIGHT ALICE!" He said animatedly.

"I believe you, you don't need to shout!" she said waving her hands.

"Sorry, but then she killed the jabberwocky, but then sadly she had to go…" he said and trailed off.

"And then she returned and fell in love with you and now you two have three children!" She finished.

"Yes, first was Willow and Jessica, then a few months ago was Tarlice." He said proudly.

"I'm very happy for you!" She said and got up and hugged him then sat back down. "Now I suppose that in exchange you want to hear about what happened to us?" The Hatter nodded his head with a happy twinkle in his eyes. "Well I managed to save Terressa and as you now know Chess was the one to save us. After the reds took control they were holding regular patrols, looking for Hightopps and White Loyalists. I had to hide every day and only come out at night. After about two months of travel I managed to make it to the Outlands, there I hid waiting for word that the Red Queen had been overthrown. I raised Terressa as best I could; I made some friends in the area, and sometimes even worked to stop the Reds from reaching Marmoreal to attack through the Outlands."

"Wait a minute! I have called Chess as selfish because I didn't know he saved you and Terressa… I had hated him for all this time… But why didn't he…"

Johanna placed a hand on his shoulder, "He likes to keep his reputation as a Slurvish cowardice Gudler's Scut because if he wasn't known as that people would be asking him for help left and right. But they wouldn't ask if they knew that he wouldn't be helping them."

"Oh, I see now."

"Good," She said then paused and faced the door. Someone was yelling outside.

"Where is he? Where is that no good slurvish coward?" Johanna's eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

"Did you hear that?" The Hatter said with concern.

"I'm sure the whole castle heard it!"

"Please ma'am you can't go in there! The White Knight has requested that they not be disturbed!" A guard shouted from outside. The door was suddenly flung open by a woman with red hair and brown eyes.

"Beagan," Johanna gasped in surprise of her actions.

"There he is! There's the no good guddler's scut who abandoned us!" The woman said and pointed at Tarrant.

"_Wait a minute!_ I saved the White Queen Mirana! If I hadn't saved her the Red Queen would be queen right now and kill others!" He shouted and stood up.

"Beagan Foxconn, how could you accuse your own cousin of abandonment?" She said astounded and stood up as well.

"He never came to look for us! He never came to Hightopp Isle to search for us! He didn't even try!" She said accusingly.

"He may not have known it at the time but he was doing his job as Clan Leader to keep us safe! If he hadn't fought the Reds we would all be dead by now!" She defended.

"He doesn't deserve the position of Clan Leader!"

Johanna's green eyes suddenly turned red, "Beagan, back down now, that's an order!" She snarled.

"I don't take orders from Clan Keepers and those that stand up for Clan Traitors!" She said and suddenly spat in Johanna's face. Johanna wiped away the spit from her eyes in disgust.

"Beagan…I'm sorry and ... if you don't know… I really wanted save you all… or maybe just die! I really didn't want to loss everybody..." He said and came closer to Blair, "I married and have three kids...and if I were to have a fourth child I would name her after you…" He said softly.

"Don't try to bribe and sweet talk me Tarrant Hightopp! More than half the clan agrees with me! We can vote you out in a matter of minutes!"

"Beagan, I'm warning you now, stand down!" She screamed. Tarrant's eyes turned violet with fear as memories came flooding back to his mind.

"I didn't want this to happen!" He said and fell to his knees and covered his ears.

"Tarrant, Tarry what's wrong?" she said and made sure to use his childhood nickname to try and pull him back and knelt beside him.

"Leave that trash alone Johanna!" Began said angrily.

"No, not only is it my duty to protect my siblings and family, but also to protect Tarrant. If you continue like this I will have you dis owned and banished!" She threatened.

"All the women, men, children they're screaming... they are dyeing... they're burning… the Jabberwocky is killing them..." Tarrant said with a tight strain on his voice.

"Go away Blair until I call for you! We'll discuss this later!" She said angrily. Beagan Glared at them and then turned to leave and slammed the door behind her. "Ssshh! Tarrant, it's alright now! We're safe the Jabberwock is dead, Alice slayed it. Sssh!" Johanna said as she rocked her brother back and forth.

"Thank you Jo," He sniffed.

"You're my brother, and siblings look out for each other. But Beagan is going to have the worst yelling at in her life time when I get to her!" She growled and her eyes turned a bright red.

"Johanna... calm down… I know that is hard, but remember that she is such little lassie!" He whispered and hugged her back.

"Little? She's almost thirty-six years old!" She said in surprise.

"She's still a lassie!" He said and pointed toward her with his long index finger. Johanna giggled and her eyes turned back to green. "I'm better now, thank you." He said with a smile.

"Well then, should we rejoin the others in the White Queen's study to continue talking?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, well then let's go to the castle!" Tarrant said with a gap toothed smile.

Johanna giggled, "Tarrant we're _in _the castle!" Tarrant's face flushed.

"I knew that!" He said sheepishly.

Johanna laughed and moved to stand. There was a sudden ripping sound and Johanna clutched at the loose skirt that was starting to fall from her waist. Her face turned a bright red in embarrassment. "Oh dear…" Tarrant said as he took notice of her loosening skirt. Tarrant's foot was pinning her skirt down and had pulled it from around her waist.

Tarrant smiled nervously and Johanna giggled nervously too. "Well this is certainly awkward." She said and Tarrant nodded in response. "You wouldn't happen to have a needle and thread on you would you?"

Tarrant nodded, "Even better. Take a seat." Johanna took her chair as her brother moved quickly toward the fabric and in a matter of moments had a new skirt ready for her. "Here," He said and handed the skirt to her. Johanna stood and waited. Tarrant didn't move.

"Tarrant, could you please turn around?" Tarrant nodded and turned to look at the door as she put the new skirt on. "I'm ready. Shall we be off then?" Tarrant nodded his head. "Then let's go before something else happens!" She said and tapped his shoulder, "By the way, you're it!" She laughed and ran away. Tarrant laughed loudly and followed after her.


End file.
